


choking

by BELDR0P



Series: f*ck up some commas [4]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	choking

He's rough and tumble and you sneer at your delicate skin.

dd

She thinks it might be her best kept secret, the dampness between her thighs. He lights her up from the inside and she trembles with it.

There's a rage there too, something to keep her sane late at night when she pumps her fingers and whines into her pillow. Her chest gets too tight, the simple idea too much. Mangy dogs shouldn't be under her list of turn-ons and every time she sees him it gets that much harder.

The mirror taunts her, makes her cup her breasts in both hands and stare, unmoving, at her reflection. She wonders if they are the only thing holding her back, if maybe they were a bit bigger she would have more confidence.

Because that's what he likes, isn't it? Big jugs?

She winces at the thought, disgusted with herself, with _him_ , and that's a comfortable feeling. Disgust is what she _should_ feel. He's nothing but a dirty punk with even dirtier habits and she shouldn't think of his hands on her.

He wouldn't be gentle and soft, the way she needs. He would be all rough and tumble, biting and grabbing and dirty words and she would come out of it one large bruise, if she came out of it. But, _god_ , it would be so worth it.

Because he's dirty but he's so _tempting_.

She thinks of his hands, callused and not clean enough, and imagines them running over her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. She tells herself it's the disgust that makes her shake.


End file.
